Vaikne Haud
Vaikne Haud '(lit, Silent Grave in Estonian, 沉默墓) is a contractor working her way to focus revenge on foes that has dealt her harm in the past, going for each and every one. During her life, trials and tribulations struck her repeatedly, offering no bunker from this pain. A loneliness began filling her being, and Vaikne felt hollow... taking jobs as a gun-for-hire and Anarchist, Vaikne would later form a relationship with Nana Hanako. Being a primarily dark character, she is featured to be Bombadcrow's antagonist or anti-hero for the time being. Appearance Vaikne possess a clean presence, red-pink hair, with a wildstyle sense of pride. The hair growing longer on one side then the other, her eyes are a deep maroon, her skin a dirty-white, tarnished with scars, cuts, and various blemishes from fighting or injuries sustained. Glasses worn at nearly all times, an oval shape for each lens, the color of the plastic a slick black. Wearing a secretarial garb, Vaikne keeps a white shirt for most occasions as a more formal wear, and a simple black or dark-blue skirt. In other wears, as for casual or other means, Vaikne wears a zippper shirt, featuring long-sleeves and a split open bottom to reveal her naval, two tails drifting off the sides. The color of this shirt varies, her favorite choices being black, white, red, dark green, or dark purple. Wearing pants with this, usually those of jeans, a dark blue, or faded various colors. Rips and tears in most of them from past events in her life. Vaikne wields her throwning knives underneath her sleeves, and features a trigger system as to snap them into her wrist for quick demonstrations. Also, Vaikne has featured wielding a scoped-cross bow, or a long-range barrel rifles, such as a sniper or other wise for long distances or ranged combat, the knives being used as a means of malee defense. Personality Vaikne possess a keen instinct, her traits varying; these being: Collected, calculative, optimistic, cruel, nihlistic, and caring. Collected in nearly all senses, Vaikne doesn't worry about things that most people happen to, her life fitting the way she desires, whether it be on the run, on a contract or otherwise. Being an Anarchist, she works for several different employers that desire her to complete missions by sending a message. Calculative, Vaikne can weigh options, variables, and many situations into her head, finding all the right and wrong moves/positions and so-on as she quickly makes decisions. Optimistic despite her darker nature and cruel value, Vaikne holds a charming sense of pride in having faith in her own skills or jobs she takes. Cruel in most manners, Vaikne seems to possess no emotion of mercy or guilt, as she will crush and shatter ever hope the enemy has of living through her torture or painful blows, also uncaring as to other's opinions, some regard this as stoic. Nihlistic, Vaikne believes that there is no greater deity or, that governments are foolish to think that they possess any real power. The same goes for family members, friends, or other contractors, thinking they are all fools to let their powers or 'superior' status get to their heads. Caring to some extent, those who Vaikne loves or holds as friends, that haven't checked on her bad list. When in the past, Vaikne held some regard to others, and looked up to her sniper/mercenary group leaders/comrades, finding them good examples, but ever since obtaining her powers, and having left the groups, she has grown distant and empty... feeling hollow as the world turns on it's axis, she looks to the world as much more grim now that she has nothing but her career. History Vaikne began her life to a normal child, being born to the cold climates and green hills of Estonia. A cute baby girl born to a technician's family, two parents, and no siblings. Vaikne started her life there, with her parents caring for her as most do, giving her toys, loving her and everything attached. At the age of 12, Vaikne was taught how to wield her first gun, compliments of her father which suggested he join her hunting when she was older. This lead to her becoming somewhat of a tomboy. At the age of 14, her mother, a physician took her to her hospital, one of which she managed as the head-doctor. Both parents successful, Vaikne held a good life. Glassess needed by the age of 15, not much else occured besides a basic civilian life until she hit the age of 18, when her parents died by a car wreck. Leaving her alone... Having no sense of purpose with family deceased, and no relatives besides them, Vaikne volunteered for the army. Her skill with a long-barrel rifle and accuracy, gave her the potential for a sniper, and she was placed into this sect. Other sharp-shooters became her partners, and Vaikne thrived to be much like them. On a mission, at the age of 19, her squad was under heavy-fire from a enclosed position, and many of her comrades were lost. Losing much of who she loved, Vaikne barely made it back, and restrained the tears of her lost ones in the filed report... Entering Russia as a make-shift gun-for-hire, she left the military of Estonia for a better career. Becoming a mercenary, she was hired by underground Russian organizations to take duties such as the duties of a hit-man/assassin. Vaiken thrived on her skill, and worked with several mercenary groups to get this done. Working with them, and forming the same bond as she did with her sniper-comrades in Estonia, Vaikne held a clear composure of loving her life with them. But this was also short lived... the rising of the Heaven and Hell Gate lead to many outpouring riots, and the mercenary group was sent to handle the situation. The situation faced similiar consequences of her comrades... they died in the coming insanity, and Vaikne was left alone, only two of her friends surviving, but both injured badly. Vaikne left her shattered life, and learned of her powers... for the next 3 years, she would use her powers for forces against the governments, and for anarchists, bound to harm those who failed to help she or her friends. Abilities 'Contract Necromancy: By manipulating the constructs of the fabric of life, Vaikne can place her will over any deceased creature/person, and control it to the point of an automatonous machine. By doing so, Vaikne will send out this willpower, connecting the deceased creature(s) to her mind, whether they be recently deceased, or already in the grave. The deceased have nothing but the power of them to do as she wishes. Varying on the corpse, Vaikne can control each differently. Another keen note, is that when using her powers, if the brain is open to sight/touch, Vaikne may place her fingertips on it, and regain images/memory of the corpse's past, reaching up to a total of 15 minutes before passing. To augument the nature of the corpse, to make it stronger/faster/give it weaponry/etc... Vaikne has been known for grave-robbing or killing people just for the sake of obtaining the corpse of experimentation. Not a limit to how many corpses Vaikne can control, and the limit of how long they last is still unknown. The corpses are capable of taking a high-amount of damage due to the things they needed to live having long since unneeded. For swift dispatch, Vaikne can use her will-power to rip a fabric in the earth around her (if no corpses are available) to summon corpses from the nearest graveyard or her personal storage. *'Infected Wounds': Due to her ability, a passive trait being held is that Vaikne's blood is plagued. Ever since obtaining her powers as a contractor, Vaikne has wielded this, and all blood-tests she once had has became a mission for her to obtain, a few of these charts have been found. This plagued blood makes her blood toxic lethal to others (if consumed/entering the eyes/wounds/etc...) the other person can become ill with sickness, and if not noticed/cared for can cause death over a period of time. To Vaikne herself, this blood has caused many issues, those being that she can't visit hospitals for aid/enter romantic situations/ and the feeling of consistant weakness is previlant. Skills Expert Knife Thrower: Being an expert knife thrower, Vaikne can pin an enemy at a total of 40 feet, her aim and precision getting lower past 30 feet. A high amount if skill in this, if Vaikne has been wounded (or used her obseniance), she can place the tip of her dagger in the blood, causing it to become infected, and then proceeding to deal damage with it, acting as a illness giving poison. Long-Range Gun Specialist: Specializing in long range guns/crossbows, Vaikne has been known for her precision as a markswoman, and uses this uncanny accuracy to cripple her foes from far away distances, requiring both calculation and planning. Weaponry Sniper Rifle: Using her sniping expertise, Vaikne having been in a sniper squad when she served in Estonia. Soon after, she moved herself to Russia, taking her position as sniper-for-hire, acting as an assassin, and saboteur. Weighing the output of her gun, she positions herself on roof, window, or balcony, making sure to hide her presence. Weighing wind variables, heat tempature, humidity, and barrel tempature, Vaikne does this on the fly, and seems to have gained a common sense when wielding her gun, even capable of dispatching enemies closing on her location, and on rare occassions using the piercing rounds to cripple foes at mid-range. Making sure to use her enviroment to her, she waits for a chime of bells, explosions, roaring winds, or other loud decibals to obscure her location as a means to take advantage of the foes. Bullets strong enough to take a chunk out of a body when close enough, and at higher ranges, carving straight through the body, and with the majority of her shots; killing them. With the weight of her sniper rifle, she must plan every movement and never waste time. With her cross-bow, she must not weigh as much variables into her snipining, but the wind plays a much higher key, and range is shorter, this is for more close-quarters combat, and for alley-way/compact urban enviroments, even spanning to rain-forests or etc... where little visibility is available and where too many hiding places/corners are present. Throwing Knives: Throwing knives of different kinds, whether they be straight/curved/serrated/ or etc... the weight of them perfectly balanced as a means to grab either the tip or hilt to throw them at her foes. Using her blood as a toxin, Vaikne holds a great display of hiding this knives in her sleeves/on her thigh/ or elsewhere... making sure to keep a well aim and reserve. Obeisance Eating Flesh: A cost of her powers, as most contractos must have, Vaikne has the obsessive compulsion to eat her own flesh, a cannablistic trait. Horrorific to behold, Vaikne uses her knife(ves) to remove a segment of her flesh from her body, the amount of flesh needed to pay for the ability varying. Eating through the flesh with a heathen touch, Vaikne has the chance to cook/heat it, but this is rare, and she has only done it once, and that being when the flesh she ate, was already burnt. Healing the body over time, as nature takes it's course, Vaikne makes sure to use her Contract wisely rather then others may. If Vaikne fails to do so, she pays a high toll, these being listed. : Acute Fever: When Vaikne fails to pay for her powers under the contract, she is soon cursed with a high fever, causing her to form chills, high tempature, and wracking pains. Suffering to a high extent, Vaikne has suffered under this many a time, and she knows the consequences well. This has lead her to fear using her powers under pressure, and also being alone, a more prevolent fear. With no one to help her, this fever leaves her handicapped, and unable to do much besides moan in pain. : Aches: If Vaikne fails the payment, strong aches in the bones and joints are the primary function of sharp afflicted zones. Relationships Nana Hanako Quotes ''"My life..? It's my family." ''Vaikne talking about her family (Age 15) ''"Let's rip this place up, they won't know what hit 'em." ''Vaikne during her time with the snipers in Estonia. (Age 18) ''"What more... can I handle? I lost my allies, my comrades... all of them dead or as good as that." ''Vaikne gaining her hollow feeling upon her mercenary group being dispatched and nearly killed. (Age 18) ''"I'm alone, and who is there to be my friends? I have no one..." ''Vaikne's loneliness. ''"Nana...? I...it's good to meet you." ''Vaikne upon meeting Nana for the first time. Trivia *Her Messier Code is not based on a star, but on the blackhole: 3C 371, unlike other Contractors. *Vaikne's theme is: Zombie, by The Cranberries. Her battle theme is: Blood Sugar, by Pendulum. References Category:Female Category:Contractor Category:Estonian